Hogwarts Shall Be Avenged
by Youngangryandpoor
Summary: Totally just a hogwartvengers fics. All credit for this inspiration goes to michellicopter. T for language use. I like to swear. So do these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce and Tony were out wandering the Forbidden Forest. It was one of Tony's favorite places to go. He said it made him feel mysterious. Bruce was a little more nervous. Tony thought this hilarious.

"You're more dangerous than half the things out here!" To which Bruce would just smile. He liked Tony's friendship even though the boy could be selfish, crass and well… narcissistic. But he never treated Bruce like he was a freak. He treated Bruce like he had this cool special power. It made him feel welcome in the school when so many others had shunned him.

"So uh… not that I mind hanging out with you, but why are we out here again?" Bruce asked.

"I have a surprise for you. Wait there!" Tony gestured grandiosely then stepped back so that he was the center of his best friend's attention.

He had on a gaudy ring that he loved wearing so much. But there was something different about this one. It was red and yellow, which normally it was their house colors blue and bronze.

"Alright, so I don't want you to get a big head about this, but I haven't even shown Pepper yet. She'd just go and tell all her little Huffle girls and I don't want that attention quite yet. Even though… Did you see some of the fifth year Puffers?" Tony got distracted easily.

"Tony, as much as I love watching you drool over girls, can you get on with it before we get caught?" Bruce sighed. He was used to this by now.

"Oh fine! I did all of this for you but fine, rush me. It's all about presentation you know? Fine fine…" Tony saw Bruce growing bored. "Here, ready? Ferrum Wer!" Tony's ring began to shift on his finger. The red and yellow took over his whole body. It became like armor. It covered every inch of him. And he was levitating!

"Oh my god, Stark!" Bruce was almost speechless. "It's brilliant! Is it goblin forged? Did it absorb your wand? What does it do?" When faced with brilliant magic, Banner usually lost all of his reservations.

"I made it just for you. So, when the full moon comes around, I can follow you. It's werewolf proof. There's no way your teeth will get through this." Stark was smiling inside his helmet. His voice came out tinny but he had used a spelled to make sure he could be heard.

Bruce's eyes welled up momentarily but he swiped at them quickly. "That's wicked, mate." It was all he could say. Later, he'd have a million questions but right now, he was just astounded that Tony would go so far to protect him.

"One more thing. Expecto Patronum!" Tony shot one of his metal hands out in a direction. His patronus appeared. There was a rumor going around the school that Tony Stark's patronus was Tony Stark. There was simply no other animal he related to better. Stark didn't mind the rumor but he wanted to show his friend this. His patronus was in fact a…

"Wolf…." Bruce really was crying this time.

"Yeah, well. Don't tell anyone. I'll lose my good standing with Natasha." Stark smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was tickling the fruit outside of the Hufflepuff common room. He wished sorely that that was a euphemism but sadly, it was just was he was trying to do. He had tried climbing through the barrel, whose location he charmed out of a second-year but was repelled quite violently back out again. He was only saved a trip to the infirmary by his quick reaction time with his Ferrus suit.

He was humming Black Sabbath lyrics to himself as he pet the banana and then frustrated, just began yelling.

"Pepper! Pepper open the damn painting door before I just buy a new painting for this damned thing! It will be a large painting full of naked women susceptible to my charms!" He kicked the side of the wall.

The door flung open and a harried looking Pepper poked her face out. Tony immediately broke out into a grin.

"Stark, what is your problem!? I am trying to do the potions homework, which you have as well! Our houses have that class together, which you would know if you bothered to show up! Some people can't simply buy their good grades you know." She huffed and walked back toward her common room but left the door open for him to follow her.

Tony made a face and began crawling through the tunnels after her, dodging hanging roots. "It's not going to thorw me out again, is it? Because, you know, that's one of my pet peeves. Being thrown out of places. It's just not nice. How can you stand crawling through these tunnels? It's not diginified, Pep."

"_Some_ people like it! _I_ happen to think it's cozy! Now, did you come here to insult me and my house or did you have something you needed? I'm going to get in trouble for you, again, you know! Having you here! No one but a Hufflepuff has been in our common room for centuries!" Pepper turned toward him, waving her wand in his face.

"Breaking tradition, just for me? Pepper, I'm flattered." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, smoldering in her direction.

"Don't you smolder at me, you big handsome cloat! I will turn you into a chair and have Thor Odinson sit on you!" She hit him playfully in his chest. It was hard for anyone to stay mad at Tony.

"That big Gryffindor? You'd have to command him like a dog. Poor thing, dumb as a sack of rocks. Him and the other transfers. I heard that brother of his, the one in Slytherin? I hear he can change his shape at will, to anything! And that he's adopted." But they were getting off topic, which was him. His favorite topic. He waved his hands wildly. "But come, let me show you what I came here for."

Pepper sighed heavily. She knew Tony would have a big performance ready. She noticed some stubble growing on her chin. She hoped he hadn't come just to show her the small patch of hair he called a beard.

"Alright, this better be good."

"It is! I'm showing you first. I haven't even shown Banner yet." A blatant lie. Tony wasn't even sure why he said it. But it was out. Hopefully the two wouldn't compare notes.

Tony took out his wand, longer, thinner and much darker than Pepper's. "Ferrum Wer!" Tony suit began to take shape on his body. He was getting used to the sensation. It was kind of cold and he became much heavier but lighter as his enchantment began to levitate him.

Pepper's eyes grew wide. "Tony…" She breathed. She could immediately tell it was sophisticated. It was the first time she was really confronted with the genius everyone talked about Tony Stark having. Here was the reason he didn't show up to half his classes but was still head of his house.

"I know. I know. It obscures my face. It's the little sacrifices for the greater good that truly make me who I am." She could here the smirk in his tinny voice.

"It's amazing. You made it for Bruce's…" She stopped short.

"Yes. You're not supposed to know about that though and if anyone asks, no. This is to make me look even more awesome and it does. If word gets out, I will never speak to you again." Tony was suddenly very serious.

"I would never! Stark, you know me better!" Pepper was hurt. She thought Bruce was a really great guy. Shy, but in a cute way.

"Good. I should go. I have an… appointment."

Suddenly a figure jumped out from behind a chair by the fire place.

"WOAH STARK! THAT'S ALMOST AS COOL AS MY TRICK!" And then there was a hawk flying towards the boy's dorm.

"Ugh! Barton! How long were you there!?" Pepper chased him down. Tony's suit retracted from him quickly and with a stricken look on his face, he raced to the Ravenclaw tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was meandering through the ever changing hallways. He felt at home here. the fact that these staircases were never the same. The fact that doors appeared and reappeared. He loved it. He felt like the school was sending him a sign. That it accepted him for what he was. He couldn't even help his changes sometimes. Sometimes emotion took over him and he just...

Well anyways, that's why they had to come to Hogwarts and not something a little closer to home. He was crushed when he was separated from his friends by the sorting hat. Slytherin did not suit his noble ideals. But he actually quickly fit in. He was surprised. His classmates loved his pranks. He often snuck things into the dorm. Once he had even tried to sneak the giant squid from the lake but that had ended before it begun when his brother found him.

Oh Thor. They were as different as night and day. People had a hard time believing they were brothers. He had a hard time believing it himself sometimes. He was dark, skinny and witty. Thor was fair-haired, built and well... a little dim sometimes. But he loved his brother. Even looked up to him at times. Which is why it hurt when he had been sorted into the house so strongly opposing his brother's.

"Laufeyson, what are you doing?" She appeared before him, out of nowhere. He hated when she did that.

He scowled. "I was having a nice thought until someone so rudely interupted me." He face turned soft, sympathetic. Loki did not believe the mask for a second. They were in the same house for a reason. He kept his guard up.

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe you had seen Clint. What were you thinking about? Still feel badly that you and your brother are enemies?" Loki had confided in her his first year, hoping they'd be friends. She quickly blackmailed him with the information he had given her. Never again.

"Brother and I are not enemies! I know not why you torment me so, Natasha, but do leave me be."

"You talk like a fairy sometimes." She sniffed. In truth, she had respect for Loki. But she didn't show her soft side. Especially not to people like him.

"I have not seen your boyfriend. I repeat. Leave me be!" Loki's wand hand twitched.

"A little trigger happy, aren't we?" She pouted her lip out at him and turned to go.

"I'll leave you be but he's not my boyfriend. See you at dinner. And... sorry I interupted your thought." She sashayed away.

Loki admired her backsided for a minute then sighed. He wished he could understand that girl.

"Out of my way!"

The Ravenclaw, Tony Stark, plowed into Loki from behind. He was running top speed. Loki only just managed to keep on his feet.

"Perhaps, I shall just go back to the common room."


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha was sitting in the library studying potions. She hated that she had to come to this school. The school where she was from had the best dueling teachers anyone could ask for but her parents wanted her education to focus on more mundane things. Sometimes, she felt like they wished they could brainwash her. But at least she got put into the more interesting house. She could have been placed in Gryffindor with the likes of...

Suddenly the door flew open and there was raucous laughter. In walked the burly boy Laufeyson was supposedly related to. What was his name? Door? He was trailed by his usual crowd. A girl who looked like Natasha would actually have to fight for more than two seconds and three boys who were nearly inseparable. They had some dumb name for their group that Natasha could not even be bothered to remember.

Even with sound dampening spells, the group drew all attention to themselves.

"I have come to meet the one who shall help me to excel in charms!" Door yelled.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Why the hell did this guy talk like this? Couldn't he just say tutor? Everyone knew he was as thick as a rock. She inwardly cringed as he took a seat across the table from her. It was a little ways down but it was still close enough to be distracting. Oh well, she'd just tune him out. She'd gotten good at that particular skill ever since Stark decided that they were BFFs.

She eventually got back to studying and Thor's (that was his name, she remembered after a bit) tutor eventually found him. She was taking a quick break and got up to look for a dueling book to take out and read later when she noticed Thor was asleep on the table, drooling. His tutor was looking at him dreamily.

"Oh, come on!" She was not dealing with this shit today. What in the world was wrong with some of the people at this school!

Just as she thought that, a huge crash happened outside. She went to go see. Just as she opened the doors, a boy dressed in Ravenclaw clothing and messy brown hair ran by.

"Barton, stop! I just need to talk to you!" Natasha looked down the hall to see who they were chasing. It was Clint, a Hufflepuff famous for his particularly good aim with spells.

"No, you're just going to sic your boyfriend, Stark on me!" Clint pulled out his wand, aimed at a gargoyle over the railing of the nearest staircase and conjured out a roped. He used it to swing across two staircases and get to a landing that would take considerable maneuvering for anyone else. Up and down a few flights of stairs at least.

"Friggin' school and it's screwy hallways! I didn't ask for this!" The Ravenclaw boy was yelling at no one in particular.

Natasha approached cautiously. "You ok? You seem fairly angry."

"I'm always angry!" He snapped at her and stalked away.

But Natasha smiled. This school just got a whole lot more interesting. She was going to have to have a chat with Loki when she got back.


End file.
